This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the flow of a stream of serially fed articles. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the flow of gravity fed substantially cylindrical articles such as can bodies, such that the controlled flow output from the apparatus can be provided in any desired line or flow, or any series, or pattern of distribution. For example, the flow output can be divided and continuously fed to each of a plurality of output paths.
In industries which require the handling and conveying of large quantities of articles, such as in the can making industry, apparatus for controlling the flow of substantially cylindrical objects such as can bodies and for dividing the controlled flow into each of a plurality of output paths, are well known. However, such presently known object or can flow control and dividing apparatus have several disadvantages.
Some of the objectives of this invention are to overcome these and other disadvantages by providing a flow control apparatus which when compared to prior art can flow control apparatus, is smaller, occupies less space, is less costly to manufacture and operate, is more reliable, has a higher operating speed and provides more precise and instantaneous control and regulation of each, a plurality of, or all cans of the input flow line. The can output flow line from the flow control apparatus can be precisely and accurately tailored to meet the particular capabilities and requirements of each of a plurality of output paths. Any selected can, or number or series or pattern of cans may be fed to any output path in any sequence, timing or speed desired. Each can may be individually stopped or delayed, sped up or retarded for any length of time, as desired. All of this is done with minimal can damage. The flow control apparatus is uniquely capable of controlling can flow such that for the first time, a controlled continuous flow of containers is rapidly interruptable and divertable from a normal, vertically-downward path to a central output line below it, to an output line at either side of the central output line, such that can flow is capable of by-passing the central output line.